Ciągle pozostają matematyczne szanse..
Totalna Porażka: Szkoły Czas - Odcinek 6 "Ciągle pozostaje matematyczne szanse" //Po paru miechach wracamy na ekrany! Z bombowym powrotem, wracamy do szkoły! :D// Fred chodził zaniepokojony po swoim gabinecie dyrektora, zerkał na pozostawioną kartkę przez Chefa. "Matematyka to ZuO, Mamy matematyczne szanse na wyjście z grupy". Fred podrapał się po głowie. Fred: Ale jak mamy matematyczne szanse...? Zerknął na terminarz rozgrywek eliminacji ME 2016 we Francji. Fred: Eliminacje się nawet nie zaczęły. Co jest? Nagle drzwi od gabinetu rozwaliła piłka, wpadł Juan Alberto uciekający przed Kuahyinem który biegł z dzidą. Juan Alberto: Lepiej uciekaj! Murzyny bunty robią! Fred: Co jest!? Ej, Juan! Czemu mówią że nie mamy już szans na wyjście z grupy? Juan stanął w miejscu. Juan Alberto: No ku*wa człowieku, jesteśmy na Gibraltaru, pojeb*ło Cię? Kuahyin: Aaa, Etiopia wygrać! Etiopia chcieć piłka! Juan prześlizgnął się przez biurko łapiąc piłkę i wyleciał przez okno. Kuahyin: Kua, mieć swoja piłka! On polować dalej! Kuahyin, nie wyskoczył przez otwarte okno, tylko rozwalił szybe w oknie obok. Fred: Świetnie... Uderzył się w czoło. Fred: Gibraltar...No tak! Skład ligowy niewystarczy! Z resztą...nevermind! Lecimy! W samolocie 125px125px125px Zawodnicy po raz drugi i ostatni w tym sezonie wybrali się na wycieczke krajoznawczą. Tym razem obiektem ich podróży miał się stać mały kraik zwany Gibraltarem. Juan Alberto i Chuck świetowali kolejne zwycięstwo znów w klasie zwycięzców, Cała drużyna Koreańczyków oraz Zboczeńców delektowała się warunkami zdecydowanie nieodpowiadajacym im standardom. Juan Alberto wraz z Chuckiem siedzieli razem w Jacuzzi. Chuck: Kolejne zwycięstwo, nieźle bro'. Juan Alberto: Owszem bracie! Chuck: Heh, tak tu cieplutko. *>* Juan Alberto: Tak można sobie wygodnie tu być, na szczęscie Eric, nie ma tu dostępu! Chuck: Oo tak, amigo! Juan Alberto westchnął. Juan Alberto: '''Swoją droga nie zastanawiałeś się, co robią frajerzy z poprzedniego sezonu? '''Chuck: Nie czytasz wiadomości? Wrócili do trasy by dojechać do Kanady! Co braciszek Cię interesuje? Juan Alberto: Sie wie, we 3 bylibyśmy niepokonani. W szybie nad Jacuzzi siedział Eric. '' '''Eric:' Hehe, szkoda że nie wiedzą że sobie tak ich poglądam. *>* Juan Alberto: Słyszałeś coś? Chuck: No, chyba tak! Chuck sięgnął po rewolwer. Chuck: Chyba czas przeszyć szyb. Z szybu z rękami wystawionymi wypadł Eric i wpadł do wody z krzykiem Eric: Nie strzelaaaaaaaaaaaaaj! Ochlapał ich wodą. Eric: Hehe, ale cieplutka woda nie sądzicie? Zrobił minę "Poker Face". ' No cóż, mój plan nie był kompletny.' Juan Alberto i Chuck rzucili się na Erica i wykopali go z pokoju zwycięzców z okrzykiem "Ch*j Ci W Dupę" Eric: Pewnie tylko tak obiecujecie! Odkrzyknął w locie. Tymczasem Dianna zabrała Claudię od Angeliki która była mocno poszarpana po walkach między wspomnianymi dwoma paniami. '' '''Claudia:' Co za prymityw! Po prostu prymityw! Urodą mi w ogóle nie dorównuje! Dianna: Laska, spokojnie! Nie przejmuj się nią! Claudia: Ale rozumiesz!? Ona podwala się do Ericzka! Dianna przewróciła oczami. Dianna: Laska, to jest szajbus! Totalny szajbus! Claudia: Dlaczego tak myślisz!? Dianna: On ma kolekcje szpilek! Mówi że chętnie się pochwali! Claudia się roześmiała i zaraz z poważniała. Claudia: Jesteś załosna, wiesz? Kolejna która chce się do niego podwalać! Dianna: Nie? Claudia: Myślałam, że jesteś bardziej ogarnięta! Ale masz najbardziej śmieszny sposób, by mnie oddalić od Ericzka! >:( ON BĘDZIE MÓJ! Dianna wzruszyła ramionami. Dianna: Spoko ostrzegałam. Kim i Sim tradycyjnie przeciskały się przez zakątki samolotu by pogadać w ciszy. Sim: Ładnie, dalej masz grać tak jak trzeba. Trzeba pozbyć się Claudii i Angeliki! Kim: Ale po co..? Naprawdę musisz tak knuć? Sim: Ja walcze o milion siostrzyczko, zapomnij! Kim westchnęła. Kim: 'Czemu nie przyjechałas w takim celu jak ja..Eh.. ''Sim uderzyła Kim by się otrząsnęła. '''Sim: Dziewczyno, tu nie znajdziesz prawdziwych przyjaźni, każdy z nich ma swój cel! Kim: '''Phi, jaki!? '''Sim: Wykorzystać, wyeliminować, wygrać. Ty masz tylko pierdoły w głowie. Jak chcesz coś z tego mieć, lepiej mi pomagaj. Kim: Mhm, a będzie tak jak zawsze. Ale dobra! Sim pogłaskała po głowie Kim. Sim: Grzeczna siostrzyczka. Xavier i Kuahyin siedzieli w luku bagażowym. Xavier: I co, nie potrafisz najprostszej czynności wykonać? Kuahyin: Kua, gonić za biały człowiek z piłka i chcieć przebić...ale ona tak się świecić..Kua sobie pomyśleć, że dla wioska dobry łup! Xavier uderzył ręką o ścianę. Xavier: Aleś Ty głupi. Totalny bezmózg! Że też Szatan zesłał Cię przed moje oblicze! Kuahyin padł na kolana. Kuahyin: Kua, być dobry mudżin! Ja pracować przy bawełna! Xavier: Nie rozumiesz jednego! Musimy się pozbyć tamtej dwójki! Oni nie rozumią co to zło! Kuahyin: 'Ale Kua rozumieć! Hahah! ''Zaczął skakać z radości. Xavier go zgromił wzrokiem, Kua przestał skakać i usiadł na ziemi. '''Kuahyin: Kua, nie rozumieć..? >:( Xavier: Yhy. A teraz idź napsuj im krwi! Zakop, wytorturuj, Szatan będzie Ci wdzięczny! Angelika szła cała podrapana w postrzępiony ubraniu. Angelika: Może to we mnie jest problem!? Może ja jestem tym problemem!? Usiadła smutna. Angelika: 'Może mój styl jest zbyt wyzywający? Może czas go zmienić!? ''Wstała zadowolona. '''Angelika: Może w końcu czas oczarować ludzi, nowy stajlem!? Tak! Pobiegła gdzieś. '' Gibraltar <> 125px125px125px ''Samolot wylądował na Gibraltarze na polanie w "The Great Siege Tunnels" w legendarnym gibraltarskim historycznym miejscu, który aktualnie został przekształcony w muzeum historyczne. Cóż, Fred oraz Chef i spółka zawodników oczekiwała wyzwania. Fred: Tak, więc witam Was na ostatniej wycieczce integracyjnej. Kochacie matmę prawda?! Wszyscy chórem odkrzyknęli "NIE". Fred: 'Wiedziałem, hehe! Dlatego zabrałem Was na wybuchowy poligon! ''Chef zrobił wielki szatański uśmiech. '''Fred: '''A Chefunio mi w tym pomoże. '''Chef: Hehe! Wojenne szyfry, wojenne porażki! Wojenna matematyka, hue hue! Wszyscy przewrócili oczami. Chef: '''Aby dodać dziś dramaturgi, Szatany i Zboczeńcy utworzą jedną drużynę, i zmierzą się 5 vs z Koreańczykami! '''Fred: Dokładnie! Sim: A gdzie jest Angelika? Claudia: I dobrze, że tej zdziry nie ma! Sim odwróciła się morderczym wzrokiem do Claudii. Sim: Zamknij się, jeśli Ci życie miłe. Xavier zerknął na Sim. Xavier: Niezła jest, zło aż kipi! Angelika wybiegła na wejście i rozbłysło wręcz światło. W wejściu była totalnie odmieniona Angelika. '' '''Angelika': Sorki za spóźnienie! thumb|New Style Angelika by Quai Wszyscy przetarli oczy ze zdumienia. Fred: Angelika, to TY? Angelika: Owszem! Chuck wystrzelił z rewolweru. '' ' Niezła dupa! No, kto by się spodziewał! ' '''Eric': Wygląda jak człowiek! ;o Claudia: Ou... Sim: '''Ekhem... '''Juan Alberto: Teraz, to jest laska! ' Chyba ich olśniłam, Eric może bd mój! A jak nie to są inne rybki. ;>' Chef: Ekhem! Wyzwanie jest! Wszyscy spoważnieli, Chef i jego wyczucie rytmu. Chef: W pierwszej części Waszego pojedynku jest odnalezienie konkretnej bazy głównej. Która drużyna ją odnajdzie, ta bd miała przewagę w głównej części wyzwania! Fred: Mieliśmy Wam dać matematyczne wskazówki, ale z Chefem uznaliśmy, że będzie zabawniej gdy ich nie dostaniecie. Jest tu wiele ukrytych pułapek. Heheheszky! Chef: Jazda! Wyzwanie 1 125px125px Stali wciąz na polanie, Juan i Chuck zmierzyli wzrokiem Xaviera, a on zmierzył ich. Kuahyin schował się za usposobieniem Szatana, a Dianna wzruszyła ramionami. Dianna: '''Nie bawcie się teraz w męskie gadki, tylko robimy wyzwanie! '''Kuahyin: Kua, bardzo chętnie! Juan Alberto: Owszem, nic innego nie planuje. Chuck założył z powrotem kaburę z rewolwerami i rzekł. Chuck: Ruszajmy, nie ma czasu. Musimy wygrać tę bitwę! Xavier ruszył przed siebie. Chuck: Co robisz!? Xavier odwrócił wzrok. Xavier: Idę przed siebie, zapomnij że będę Was słuchał. Albo idziecie, albo się rozdzielamy. Dianna i Kua odwrócili się w jego stronę. Juan pogroził mu palcem. Juan Alberto: Ale to ostatni raz! Nie będe sobie przez Ciebie problemów robił! Xavier: I tak je masz. Idziemy. Poszli przed siebie. 125px Eric i jego harem wyruszył w podróż. Sim rozpoczęła rozporządzenia. '' '''Sim:' Ja i Angelika pójdziemy w lewo i poszukamy tam punktu. Kim, Eric i Claudia pójdą na prawo. I w ten sposób mamy większe szanse odnalezienie tej bazy. Kim: '''Mhm... '''Angelika: Ale ona będzie miała dost... Sim pociągnęła za sobą Angelikę i poszły na lewo. Pozostała ekipa poszła na prawo. Gdy odeszły troche Sim zaczęła rozmowy Angelika: Czemu puściłaś Claudię z Ericzkiem!? >:( Sim: '''Głupiaś? On, nie jest Wami zainteresowany... '''Angelika: Wiem! Ale nie pozwolę, by ona go omotała! Sim: Ciszej! Warknęła. Sim: Możemy ją wykopać i pozbyć się zbędnego ciężaru. Angelika: O, teraz mówisz do rzeczy. Jaki masz plan? Sim: Przegrać wyzwanie i poddać eliminacji Claudię, nie zbyt mi się podoba. Siostrzyczkę chce mi omotać. Angelika przyjrzała się jej, wydawało jej się że Sim nie klamie. Angelika: Zgoda! A teraz szukajmy! Druga częśc drużyny szła, Eric był niesiony na rękach przez Claudię. Eric: '''Czuje się jak Fernando! '''Claudia: Mrauśno! ;D Jesteś mój nie oddam Cię tej ku*wie! Eric westchnął. ' Jedyny plus jest taki, że jestem bezpieczny.' Kim: Nie wierzę, że to mówie, ale musimy wywalić Sim! Claudia z wrażenia upuściła Erica. '' '''Eric:' To bolało! Kim: Za dużo kombinuje, tak nie może być! Claudia: I dobrze mówisz! Jestem za. Eric wstał i otrzepał się. Eric: Tak, tak idźmy. Wyzwanie jest ważne. 125px125px Szli przed siebie, aż zauważyli 3 chaty. Stanęli się i usłyszeli rozporządzenia od Juana. Juan Alberto: Dobra rozdzielmy się pójdzie szybciej, ja i Chuck pójdziemy do Środkowego, Xavier na prawo, Dianna i Kua niech pójdą na lewo. Xavier: '''Nie pogrywaj sobie, chłoptasiu! '''Kuahyin: Kua, myśleć że plan miec sens! Xavier przewrócił oczami. Xavier: Niech Wam będzie ten jedyny raz. Do prawego domku wszedł Xavier. '' '''Xavier:' Ale nuda...Ooo! Przed nim stali Świadkowie Jehowy, zwani Milkami. Milek#1: Zechcesz z nami porozmawiać o Jezusie? Milek#2: Mamy szeroki zakres usług! ' Zrobili to specjalnie!' Xavier: Nie, buahaha! Wyciągnął zapałki i podpalił całe pomieszczenie i wybiegł. Xavier: '''Jakiś pożytek! ''Chuck kopem otworzył drzwi i wbiegli tam z Juanem. '' '''Chuck: Ręcę do gó.... Juan Alberto: Chyba, źle trafiliśmy, nie uważasz? Saskłaczanakwa prowadził swój bar i zauważył gości, wyciągnął bazookę. Saskłaczanakwa: DO ATAKU! Chuck&Juan: To JEST CHORY PROGRAM! WIEJMY! Oboje wyskoczyli przez oba okna pomieszczenia, które moment później wybuchło, a Yeti odleciał plecakiem odrzutowym. Dianna i Kua wbiegli do lewego pomieszczenia. '' '''Kuahyin: '''Ja być król wioska i mieć... '''Dianna:' Czasem się zamknij... Chef i Fred wybuchnęli śmiechem. Fred: Chyba znaleźli potajemny bar ekipy. Chef: Cóż szukajcie dalej! Wybiegli do reszty drużyny. 125px Kim prowadziła swoją spółkę przed siebie i o czymś rozmawiali, a dobiegły do nich Sim oraz Angelika. Sim: '''O jesteście! Kim, coś tam knuła? '''Kim: Ja knuła? Sim: Nie żartuje, za głupia jesteś. :D U nas pusto, idziemy z Wami. Angelika zmierzyła wzrokiem Claudię i Erica. E'r'ic: Nie, łapska precz! Odsunął się od obydwóch. Angelika: Biedak.. Kim: Biedak to on jest przy Was. Zauważyli posąg. Sim: I tak to nie jest baza... Eric rzucił kamieniem w posąg. Uf przedmiot się poruszył i zaczął miotać ognistymi kulami. Eric: No świetnie! Sim: Idiota! Posąg ruszył w stronę Koreańczyków. Angelika: Chodu! Claudia: Wyjątkowo się z nią zgodzę! Pobiegli gdzieś. 125px125px Wspinali się na górę. Płynęła sobie rzeczka i był mały wodospad. '' '''Xavier:' Dobre miejsca na kryjówkę, co utworzyłoby idealną przykrywkę i bazę. Chuck: '''Co prawda to prawda. '''Kuahyin: Kua, ponichać w okolica, znaleźć człowiek! Dianna: Rety, jakie szajbusy! Juan ubrał słuchawki i poszedl przed siebie. Xavier: Co za ludzie! Myślą, że sa przez to źli! ' Ale oni są śmieszni! Wylecą jeden po drugim!' Kuahyin biegł jak pies i niuchał. Kuahyin: Kua, zwęszyć ciepło! Xavier: Nevermind... Dianna: Ja się też rozejrzę, ziomale. Chuck: 'Oparł się o kamień i zasnął. ''Xavier przewrócił oczami. Juan Alberto wszedł do lasku i spojrzał przed siebie w jego stronę biegł łoś, Juan zaczął uciekać. '''Juan Alberto: Rataaaatuj się kto może! Juan wskoczył do wody, to samo zrobiła Dianna, Xavier. Kua rzucił dzidą w łosia, ale widząc reakcje zwierza również do h2o wskoczył, a Chuck dostał łupnia rogami od zwierzęcia i cała ekipa byla w wodzie, prąd ich porwał. Xavier: Genialnie! 125px Kim, Sim i spółka uciekały przed posągiem. Wszyscy wbiegli do jakieś jaskinii. '' '''Eric:' Przepraszam! Sim: Zdarza się. Trzeba ogarnąc gdzie jesteśmy! Kim: '''W jaskinii? '''Claudia: Ale błysłaś! Wyszedł Fred i Chef. Fred: Gratulujemy odnalezienia super kryjówki! Przez wodospad do jaskinii wpadli Zboczone Szatany. Xavier: Spóźniliśmy się! Wasza wina! Fred: No cóż..Może przejdźmy od razu do kolejnego wyzwania! Macie godzinę na zabezpieczenie tego miejsca Koreańczycy! A Wasi rywale będa musieli przygotować plan i z forsować zabezpieczenia. Macie godzinę, potem nastąpi bitwa! *>* Wyzwanie II 125px Cała drużyna Koreańczyków zebrała się w jednym miejscu i usiadła nad kartkami, w sumie...kto zasiadł ten zasiadł, Sim z Ericiem poszły przygotowywać stronę od wodospodu, a pozostała trójka zajęła się wyjściem naturalnym. Eric niósł kamienie. Eric: Dzięki, że zabrałaś mnie od tamtych wariatek. Sim: 'Nie ma problemu. Musimy działac drużynowo. ''Wzruszyła ramionami. '''Eric: Kim, mówiła że chcę Cię wykopac. Sim wbiła wzrok w niego. Sim: P-O-W-A-Z-N-I-E? Eric: Tak, mówi że jesteś dla naszej zbyt dużym zagrożeniem. ' No co, ona ma zmysł taktyczny. Wole ją od Kim. ' Eric: Tak właściwie...Po co nam są kamienie? Sim przewróciła oczami. Sim: Będziemy się nimi bronić podczas ewentualnego ataku, zabezpieczamy tyły. Tyle, że w Twoim wypadku dosłownie. :P Eric: Bez takich mi tu proszę! Sim: Poluzuj stary. Angelika, Claudia i Kim poszły przed wyjście, okazało się, że tam stał posąg. Angelika: Bronić tu chyba nie ma czego? Kim: W sumie..Skoro kamienny pilnuje, myśle że nic nam sie nie stanie. Claudia: 'Angelika już szuka wymówek! ''Angelika pokazała jej język. '''Angelika: Ja w porównaniu do Ciebie nie działam na szkodę drużyny. Claudia już chciała się rzucić na Angelikę, jednak Kim skutecznie ją odepchnęła. Kim: 'Spokojnie! Po co Wam to? 125px125px ''Nad wodospadem siedziała cała drużyna, a w sumie twór dwóch drużyn. Chuck rysował jakiś plan na ziemii. '''Chuck: Zrobimy jak to robiło się na Dzikim Zachodzie Kuahyin: A jak to być w styl Dziki Zachód? Chuck: Rozpierducha na maksa i wiele dymu, o! Xavier ziewnął. Xavier: Fascynujące. Dianna: '''Czyli co proponujesz, ziom? To jest obecnie najważniejsze.. '''Chuck: Wbrew wszelkiej logice powinniśmy zaatakować od wodospadu, gdyż będą spodziewali się ataku z drugiej storny. Juan podniósł wymownie brew zdziwiony. Juan Alberto: '''Czekaj...drugie wyjście? '''Chuck: Tak, bo naszym wejściem nie mogli wejść, gdyż byli totalnie zdziwieni, a po drugie widzielibyśmy ich. Dianna: '''Fakt, ziom. '''Xavier: Załatwcie to po swojemu, ja i tak doprowadzę do zwycięstwa. Chuck: Powtórzymy manewr, który okazał się wtedy szczęśliwy. Kuahyin: 'Kuahyin zrobić, Wam dzida! ''Pobiegł do lasku. '''Dianna: I troche spokoju będzie. Chuck: Dokończe plan i będzie dobrze. 125px Sim i Eric siedzieli na warcie strzegąc swojej miejscówki, Angelika, Claudia oraz Kim przechodziły się po jaskinii. Sim: Tak, więc siostrzyczka miała przebiegły plan.. Eric: No dokładnie, ale nawet to troche strasznie nie zabrzmiało. Eric wstał i wyprostował się na równe nogi. Sim: Co robisz? Eric: Mamy jeszcze troche czasu pójdę po więcej "amunicji" Sim: Jak uważasz. ' I tak mój cel to przegrać to wyzwanie.' Pozostałe dziewczyny weszły do jakiejś groty. Angelika: Patrzcie! Broń z dawnych wojen! Claudia: No, teraz to zwycięstwo mamy w kieszeni. Angelika: Bierzemy! Szybko! Kim: Poważnie? A jak Fred bd wściekły? Angelika przewróciła oczami. Angelika: Nie przejmuj się zasadami, liczy się zwycięstwo! Angelika z Kim pchały starą armatę z XVII wieku, a Claudia wzięła jakiś bagnet. '' '''Claudia:' Jazda! W tym momencie rozbrzmiał dzwoneczek, że bitwa się rozpoczyna. 125px125px Chuck zebrał wszystkich wokół siebie oprócz Xavier, który poszedł na własną rękę szukać rozwiązania, Kuahyin poszedł robić dzidy. '' '''Chuck:' No to drużyno, póki co nas jest trójka, tak więc musimy wykorzystać element zaskoczenia. Juan Alberto: Mówisz jak jakiś trener. Dianna: Dobra nawijaj, może Afryka wróci. Chuck: Tak więc, robimy atak niespodziewany! Wy pierwsi wskakujecie, ja zaraz za Wami wbije z rewolwerami i narobię szumu, a Wy opanujecie bazę główną! Juan wzruszył ramionami. Juan Alberto: I tak nic lepszego nie mamy. Dianna: Aha? Wszystko? Mruknęła. '' '''Chuck:' Mogliście myśleć ze mną! Rozbrzmiał róg wojenny, czas na bitwę! Dianna i Juan Alberto pobiegli wskoczyć do wody. 125px125px125px Drużyna Koreańczyków była przygotowana na kompletny atak duoteamu. Tak naprawdę zadanie mieli ułatwione, gdyż druga strona była zablokowana, więc oczywiste jest, że w tym wypadku mogli zaatakować tylko od części Wodospadu, ciekawe jakby zareagowały Zboczone Szatany gdyby o tym wiedziały? '' ''Przez Wodospad do jaskinii wpadli Dianna i Juan Alberto totalnie bez broni. Eric rzucił w nich kamieniem, Sim zrobiła to samo. Eric: Ej, ich jest dwójka!? Sim: '''Kompletnie bez broni, lecimy na nich! '''Eric: Ok! Pani kapitan. ;D Juan Alberto uchylił się od kamienia. Juan: Uf, było blisko! Dianna schowała się za głazem. Dianna: '''Mówiłam, że to nie ma sensu! '''Juan Alberto; Trzeba było wcześniej! Frontu nie obstawili, jest ich dwójka, ale majo kamienie! ;o Dianna znalazła pod ręką jakiś "kamień". DIanna: Biermy to co na ziemii. Juan Alberto: Nie ma wyjścia! Dianna złapała, okazał się to zwykły suchy piasek... Dianna: Genialnie! Pierwszy raz mnie zawiódł Chuck! Sim i Eric rzucają kamienie ku osłonie przedzierali się pędem ku rywalom. Usłyszeli tylko "Woooooooooooho" z wodospadu wyskoczył Chuck. Chuck: Siemano! Chciał wystrzelić z rewolwerów jednak woda, która zmoczyła broń spowodowała że narzędzie przestało być użyteczne. Chuck wpadł na Erica. Eric: Uuu, lecisz na mnie! Chuck: Ani mi się śni! Sim rzuciła w głowę kamieniem Chucka, ten padł nieprzytomny. Sim: '''1:0 dla nas! '''Eric: Ulalala! <3 Juan Alberto krzyknął do Dianny. Juan Alberto: Masz więcej tego piasku!? Dianna: Noo, mam Juan Alberto: 'W ręcę i rzucamy im w twarz! ' Zrozumiałem że musze brać sprawy w swoje ręce! Juan Alberto: Jazda! Wyskoczyli, rzucili piachem w oczy kolejno Ericowi jak i Sim i rzucili się na nich. Juan położysz Erica. Juan Alberto: Wybacz stary, to jest gra. Eric: 'Możesz tak leżeć do końca. :3 ''Sim pod siłą ciała Dianny również padła. '''Sim: Złaż tłusta świnio! Dianna: O nie laska! Tak pogrywać nie będziesz! Dianna wykręciła jej ręce. Sim: Uważaj świrusko! Juan oraz Dianna wzieli zakładników i prowadzili przed siebie. Jednak ku ich zaskoczeniu pojawiły się Claudia, Angelika oraz Kim. Kim: Sim! Eric! Angelika ognia! Angelika z Kim postawiły armatę i wystrzeliły. Juan oraz Dianna wycofali się na swoje pozycje, pozostawiając skrępowanych Sim oraz Eric. Claudia wystrzeliła z broni, chciała jeszcze raz, jednak to była broń jednorazowa. Claudia: '''Ups! '''Sim: Strzelajcie idiotki! Kim: Ej! Ognia! Kolejna kula poleciała. Z wodospadu wynurzył się Kuahyin "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" rzucił dzidą w armatę. Kuahyin: 'Aaaa! Wojna! Ja wracać ku Afrika! ' I wtedy Kua sobie uświadomić, że nie lubić wojna! Angelika: Zwycięstwo jest nasze idźcie ich obezwładni, nie mają broni! Kim oraz Claudia ruszyły. '' '''Xavier:' Nie tak prędko. Powiedział z uśmiechem Xavier, który stał od strony drugiego wejścia. Angelika: '''Znów zapomnieliśmy o nim! Na niego! '''Xavier: Nie tak prędko. Xavier pokazał butelke z dymem. Xavier: 'Kua, na to co się umawialiśmy! Lina! ''Kuahyin rzucił linę, którą by złapaniu przez Xavier, ten drugi wypuścił ów butelkę i całe pomieszczenie zajęło się dymem. Xavier dostał się do centrum jaskinii gdzie czekał na niego Fred. '''Fred: Gratuluje! Dzięki niezawodnemu Xavierovi, DualTeam odnosi zwycięstwo! A z Wami Koreańczycy, spotkam się na ceremonii, pierwszej w tym sezonie! Na twarzy Sim wymalowało się zadowolone Ceremonia 125px Na ceremonii w samolocie spotkali się Koreańczycy. Fred i spółka. Fred: Pierwszą bezpieczną osobą jest Eric...łap czerwony pasek! Eric: Yaaaha! Fred spojrzał po wszystkich. Fred: Jedno jest pewne wyleci kobieta. Ale nie..Angelika! Angelika: Ericuuuś! <3 Fred: Ostatnią bezpieczną osobą jest Claudia! Jakim cudem nie wiem! Pojedynek siostrzyczek, nieźle! Sim i Kim zmierzyły siebie wzrokiem. ' A więc to chuchro nie kłamało!' Fred: A więc taka..tradycyjnie przewagą jednego głosu odpada... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Fred: '''Przykro mi, Kim! Twój czas dobiegł końca! '''Sim: Nie spiskuje się przeciwko mnie, mała! Eric pomachał niewinnie Kim. Kim: 'Oszuści, sami oszuści! '''Fred: '''No już, czasu antenowego nam braknie! ''Kim wyskoczyła. '''Fred: I tak oto została ich 9! Kto w wyleci następnym razem? Musicie koniecznie oglądać Totalną Porażkę: Szkoły Czas! @Edit: Odcinek ze specjalną dedykacją dla wspaniałego przyjaciela i kompana Ciastka za zbudowanie mojej weny i ogólnie za wszelką pomoc uzyskaną! Ten odcinek speszyl for ju. <3 Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Szkoły Czas - Odcinki